


Love/Hate Relationship

by wistfulmemory



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Gen, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/pseuds/wistfulmemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pros and cons of needing caffeine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love/Hate Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WingedFlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedFlight/gifts).



> wingedflight asked for Artemis Fowl, Artemis/Caffeine, OTP

Artemis wasn’t fond of how much his new body required the support of caffeine to function at levels he previously could handle without the use of a stimulant, but he refrained from complaining too much. It was nice having some sophisticated, non-alcoholic drink options when he was in the middle of a business deal (especially in countries where refusing an offer of tea or coffee was frowned upon). However, he had unfortunately developed a liking for artificial French vanilla creamer, which caused no end of teasing from Holly and Juliet; Butler refrained from commenting (though he always made sure there was never a lack of flavored creamer in the cupboards).


End file.
